simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Vicente (2012)
Vicente was the twentieth named storm, thirteenth hurricane, and eighth major hurricane of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Vicente's duration was between October 19 and October 25. Vicente had a peak intensity of 150 mph winds and minimum pressure of 921 mbar. Vicente was an intense hurricane that made landfall on the Northern Biolixi Island as a category 1 hurricane. Severe wind damage and flooding were the main impacts from the storm as it moved across the island. Vicente formed from a tropical wave that developed along the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis. The wave slowly moved to the southwest and rapidly developed into Tropical Depression Twenty on October 19. Twenty then strengthened into Vicente during the same day after meeting warmer waters. Tropical Storm Vicente then rapidly strengthened into a hurricane and became a category 4 on October 22. From there, Vicente weakened. Vicente caused around 920 million simoleons in damage and caused 2 deaths. Meteorological History On October 17, a vigorous tropical wave developed along the Tropical Cyclone Formation Axis. The wave gradually moved to the east-southeast and was given a near 100% chance of development during the early morning hours of October 19. During the same day, the tropical wave organized into Tropical Depression Twenty and then to Tropical Storm Vicente during the evening hours. Vicente then continued to move towards the southwest where it began to rapidly intensify. Vicente became a category 1 hurricane on October 21. On October 22, Vicente underwent a very intense rapid intensification. Vicente became a category 2 during the early morning hours, the season's eighth major hurricane during the later mornings hours, and then became a category 4 hurricane during the afternoon hours. Vicente also gained its peak intensity with 150 mph winds and minimum pressure of 921 mbar. Afterwards, Vicente rapidly weakened into a category 3 hurricane and then into a category 1 hurricane as it drew closer to the Northern Biolixi Island west coast and made landfall. Vicente then rapidly weakened and dissipated on October 26. Vicente caused very severe wind damage to unprepared homes along the western coast of the island. Heavy flooding rain was also a big problem for already saturated ground on the Northern Biolixi Island. Vicente caused around 920 million simoleons in damage and caused 2 deaths. Preparation and Impact Northern Biolixi Island The most common impact from Vicente was wind damage and severe coastal flooding. Around 7 to 8 inches of rain was reported along the western coast of the Northern Biolixi Island, causing swelling along river banks and flooding. Further inland, more water was dumped due to Vicente rapidly weakening over land for a long period of time. Wind damage was also very common across the island. The most damage was sustained on the western coast of the island due to Vicente making landfall with 80 mph winds. Many homes on the west side of the island were severely damage by wind and rain. Vicente caused around 920 million simoleons in damage and caused 2 deaths. See also *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Category 4 Hurricane